¡Amor en tiempos de conquista!
by MatsuriMM
Summary: Yumoto es un estudiante bastante extraño. Gero es un narcisista de primera que ama solo lo que él considera bello. Cualquiera pensaría que juntos no encajan por completo pero el amor es un sentimiento tan fuerte que puede hacer que hasta los enemigos naturales o personas tan distintas puedan estar juntos. . . . ¿Que les depara el destino a ambos bandos?.¡Pasen a leer!


Esta historia está situada cuando existían los Battle Lovers y Los conquistadores de la Tierra.

¡Espero que les guste y sea de su agrado!

No soy muy buena escribiendo pero me esforzaré para ustedes.

¡GRACIAS POR TOMARSE LA MOLESTIA DE LEER!

*insertar corazón*

* * *

Una mañana como cualquiera el sol aparecía atravesando las pocas nubes que se encontraban en el cielo, estaba despejado e incluso los pajarillos cantaban un poco, eran las diez a.m. por lo que aún era temprano para que las pequeñas aves dieran su bienvenida al día.

Sin embargo… Una voz aguda y potente sonaría de los corredores del pasillo del instituto Binan, el propietario de ese grito que arruinaría la atmosfera de tranquilidad se encontraría corriendo sin señales de cansancio a través de esa escuela. Sus rubios cabellos se agitaban al seguir el agitado viaje del chico, que claro, no dejaba de gritar a los cuatro vientos la siguiente palabra: Wombat

-¡HEEEEEY! ¡WOMBAAAAT! ¡Regresa, aún tengo mucho que achucharte!- expresando con alegría y por supuesto, llenando los pasillos de su voz que no todo el mundo consideraba melodiosa.

-¡Jamás! ¡Aléjate!- Y en frente del chico de pequeña estatura, corría un animal esponjoso y rosado con una marca de corazón, desesperado por huir de la terrible amenaza.

\- ¡Oww… Wombat! – Corriendo con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzarlo, simplemente era como un tipo de adicción ante la criatura rosada.

Al mismo tiempo, tres personas estaban caminando tranquilamente en el pasillo, uno de ellos era de cabellos castaños, el otro tenía el cabello corto de un plateado único y por último, un elegante chico de cabello rosado, aperlado, hermoso y largo. Todos hablaban sobre un tema muy serio al parecer y estaban sumidos en sus palabras hasta que cuando pasaban por una de las escaleras de la escuela, apareció por el costado un ser de cuatro patas que saltaba por encima de la cabeza del pelirosado, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, justo en ese instante, el energético chico de voz irritable saltaba por la escalera, chocando con este de igual manera ya que era lo primero que había en frente.

El estudiante que había sido víctima de tal emboscada se intentó levantar como pudo pero al parecer, el que estaba encima de él era mucho más pesado haciendo que se le complicara ponerse de pie y provocando que gritara de la molestia.

-¿¡Se puede saber que estabas haciendo!? ¡Muévete, plebeyo! –quitando al muchacho de su cuerpo.

El presidente del consejo estudiantil, Kinshiro Kusatsu, le miró de manera despreciable diciendo:

-Yumoto Hakone, primer año… ¿Se puede saber qué hacías corriendo en las escaleras?, no, ¿en la escuela entera?...-

Yumoto no dijo nada y solo se disculpó avergonzado… o algo así.

-¡Lo siento mucho! Pero es que cuando quieres ir por algo que te gusta haces lo que sea, ¿no? ¡Entonces eso hice! -

Todos lo miraron extrañados, obviamente no sabían a qué se refería.

-… ¿Estabas… persiguiendo a alguien que te gusta? – Dijo el más alto de los tres del consejo, Arima Ibushi.-

-¡Algo así! – Exclamó el menor.

-En fin, no es la primera vez que causas molestias a todos los alumnos, son las diez y aún hay clases, no solo eso, además de que gritas sin consideración, es peligroso correr por los pasillos. Si no quieres que te mandemos con el director, será mejor que vayas a nuestra oficina para que hablemos sobre tu comportamiento. – Reprendiendo el presidente del consejo.

\- ¡No quiero! Tengo libertad de correr y gritar… Ustedes también deberían de hacerlo.-

Nuevamente todos quedaron sin saber que decir, simplemente no era muy coherente o parecía que no estaba consciente de su entorno.

-Ya he hablado- Concluyendo Kinshiro y retirándose con los otros dos detrás de él.

* * *

-Arggg que molesto, me despeinó por completo… - comentando el de largo cabello brillante.

\- Akoya, creo que eso no es lo más importante, si no que eduquemos a los alumnos de esta escuela. – Mirándolo detenidamente el de ojos dorados, sentado en su silla frente a su escritorio.

\- Bueno… Al menos tiene energía… cosa que no muchos tienen – Decía Arima sirviendo el té como era de costumbre.-

-¿Vendrá?, ya son las tres y no hay señal de él.- acariciando una de sus patillas rosadas que caían sobre sus hombros.

-Bueno, dijeron que tenía que venir, nunca especificaron hora…- Dándole una taza a Kinshiro. – Por favor, disfrútelo ~ - Decía colocando una de sus manos en su pecho e inclinándose ligeramente.

\- Vendrá… O al menos eso se espera, si no, lo enviare directo con el Director-

-toc,toc,toc-

Tocaron la puerta de la habitación del consejo estudiantil. Arima se dirigió a ella y la abrió acompañando con un "adelante" al invitado.

Todos se sorprendieron y no porque viniera el pequeño escandaloso rubio, si no, porque por alguna extraña razón estaban con él… dos personas más que no eran del agrado, no para Kusatsu.

-Yufuin, Kinugawa ¿Qué hacen con él? – Diciendo fríamente el que estaba frente al escritorio.

En Yufuin y Atsushi Kinugawa siempre estaban juntos por alguna razón, muchos lo veían totalmente natural, incluso pensaban que su relación de amistad en verdad era de las más profundas y grandes que existían pero por supuesto, había personas que no veían eso como una simple amistad y especulaban a cosas más… íntimas.

-Les dije que no quería ir solo a esa oficina llena de gente extraña y que me acompañaran… por ser mis sempais…- Dijo sonriendo Hakone mientras tomaba un chocolate sin permiso del dulcero y se lo comía.

\- ¡Hombre!, como si fueras un niño de 5 años… - cruzó de brazos la diva ante tal comentario, mirando con molestia al de pequeña complexión.

\- Y ¿Exactamente porque somos los extraños aquí? – Diciendo Arima sin entender mucho lo dicho, si alguien aquí era raro era él pequeño de primer año.

\- Bueno es cierto, lamentamos molestarte Kin-chan… Pero Yumoto es muy… cercano a nosotros y quiso que viniéramos a acompañarlo. ¿Ha causado algún tipo de problema? – Mencionó el de cabellos azules, mirando directamente al presidente, provocando en el otro un leve sonrojo y evitando la mirada.

\- Si… Muchos problemas, No deja de gritar en los pasillos, ni deja de correr en ellos. Siempre anda siendo inoportuno y eso está molestando a varios alumnos. – Kinshiro se levantó y se dirigió para quedar frente a frente con Yumoto. – Si no cambia la situación en tres días, se le reportará con el director y después se hablará que se va a hacer con él.

-Oh …- Fue lo único que salió de los labios de En, no muy interesado en el tema.

\- Yumoto… - Se dirigió a él Atsushi, tomándolo de los hombros y mirándolo firmemente- ánimo… - frunciendo el ceño- Si no te vemos en tres días puedes ir a visitarnos cuando quieras…-

El mencionado solo alzó una ceja sin entender nada al respecto y creyó que era una broma, aunque claro, no entendía del todo lo que le trataba de decir su sempai.

-¡Haré lo que pueda! – Haciendo una señal de "entendido" como si de un sargento se tratase. – No lo creo poder hacer, pero ¡no me importa!- Sonriendo tan inocentemente y alegremente que muy difícilmente podrían captar la actitud que tomaba el rubio.

Tras de eso, los dos mayores del club de defensa de la tierra se retiraron y con ellos Yumoto. Los otros tres se quedaron en silencio y regresaron a sus actividades de siempre.

-No creen… que si logramos dominar a ese chico… tendremos una criatura muy capaz de destruir a los Battle Lovers? ¡Oh! Pero esta planta tiene hongos, no puede ser… y le acabo de cambiar la tierra.-

Gero y Kinshiro lo miraron un poco interesados en lo que decía su compañero de ojos rojos.

-No es mala idea… - dijo el líder del grupo- Solo necesitamos esperar la oportunidad para que su corazón se sienta impuro y podamos dominarlo con nuestros poderes –

-Así que… Si lo tienen contemplado eh? – terminando de comentar Akoya.

\- Akoya, tú lo vas a vigilar ¿entendido? –

-¿EHHHH? ¿Por qué yo? – Diciendo asqueado de la idea de tener que cuidar de un mocoso irrespetuoso y sin modales.

\- Lo harás… porque… yo lo ordeno... – dándole la espalda y mirando por la ventana, logrando visualizar a una pareja de chicos que estaba a la distancia, de unos chicos que él conocía muy bien.

\- Arrggggg… Está bien, ¡lo haré! Solo porque eres el líder… Me retiro, Ya es tarde. – Tomando sus cosas y dirigiéndose a la puerta, despidiéndose por última vez y caminando rumbo a la salida.

Ya estando solos, Arima se aproximó junto a su querido presidente, líder, amo. Mostrando una cálida sonrisa que escondía preocupación.

-Entonces… estás de acuerdo con que sería interesante dominar a Hakone y darle nuestros poderes de conquista, pero… Mandaste a Akoya porque ese chico es amigo de… Yufuin… y … Atsushi, ¿no? – Mirandole distanciado, esperando una respuesta.

\- Me molesta cuando lees mis pensamientos… Pero es cierto, con la energía y motivación de ese chico podremos conquistar Binan y el mundo entero… Pero no quiero ver al holgazán de Yufuin… y al desconsiderado de Atsushi. – Siguiendo a los mencionados por la ventana, a lo lejos, que poco a poco se retiraban de la escuela.

\- Mmm… Deberías ser más sincero-

\- No eres nadie para ordenarme- volteando a ver a su compañero, pero por sorpresa suya, ya no se encontraba en la habitación "de seguro fue por agua para las plantas" pensó.

* * *

-Yo, observando a esa criatura de raros orígenes, no quiero, simplemente no quiero… - haciendo pucheros en el camino, llevando como siempre, su impecable uniforme blanco.

Se detuvo de inmediato al ver como se acercaban a su dirección otros dos chicos, uno de cabello rosado y otro de rubio cenizo. Ryuu e Io.

-Oh! Akoya, que bueno verte ¿cómo has estado? – Saludó Io con una palmada en la espalda ajena, siendo muy cercano para ser sinceros.

"Me está saludando… a ¿mí?" pensó al tiempo en que un ligero sonrojo se apoderaba de él. Ryuu no prestó atención a la escena pues estaba mandando un mensaje a alguna de las tantas chicas con las que hablaba a diario.

Detrás de todos ellos, estaba Yumoto quien se detuvo a observar a la distancia lo que ocurría y bueno, por el contrario de Ryuu, él se quedó mirando la escena con detenimiento.

-Naruko Io, que bueno… verte, que casualidad… supongo que… te diriges a tu casa. – Tomando una distancia considerable y jugueteando con su propio cabello por los ligeros nervios que sentía.

\- En realidad si, ya me estaba dirigiendo a mi casa, bueno antes debo de pasar al banco a dejar un depósito. Entonces, nos vemos luego. – Despidiéndose de inmediato y tocando el hombro del miembro del consejo de ojos azules que ahora le miraban despedirse.

Yumoto se comportó como si no existiera él en ese momento y solo observó lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos… concentrándose en el rostro de Gero totalmente, observando sus facciones: sonrojado, mirando al horizonte, con sus ojos llenos de cariño y su boca semi abierta, remarcando sus labios y su cabello, su amplio y largo cabello, estaba siendo agitado por el viento, dándole la luz del sol de una manera en la que lo hacía ver sublime, sublime ante los ojos de Yumoto…

Akoya reaccionó minutos después cuando vio que venía su limusina por él, ingresando a esta y dirigiéndose igualmente a su hogar.

El líder de los Battle Lovers de igual manera se dirigió a su casa, no sin antes tomar un tradicional baño termal. Terminó y con algo de pesadez se recostó en el futón de su cuarto, llamando la atención de su hermano.

-Yumoto… ¿pasa algo?- Mirando preocupado Gora a su hermanito.

-Mmm, no… ¿Cómo es cuando te das cuenta de la presencia de alguien y no lo puedes sacar de tu cabeza? – Diciendo con una sonrisa en el rostro, aunque un tanto preocupado.

\- Bueno… Supongo que eso pasa cuando alguien te gusta-

\- ¿Gustar?, ¿Es algo así como querer achuchar? – Abrazando la almohada al momento, prestando más atención a la plática.

\- Si, se puede decir que si… Pero es hora de que duermas, tienes clases mañana y yo debo de alistar el baño y preparar el almuerzo.

\- ¡Sip! ~ - Exclamó con ternura el chico rubio, acomodándose en el futón y recordando las escenas del día, por ende, aquella en la que contempló a Gero mirando a Io.

"¿Cómo se llamaba? Akoya… ¿Gero? Es… esponjoso… como wombat… pero más esponjoso"

Pensando por última vez antes de quedar completamente dormido. Hakone no podía saber que era aquella espina que estaba clavándose en sus pensamientos, creía que solo era un atractivo más de las cosas curiosas que gustaba de ver… pero increíblemente, esta vez sería distinto.

Uno nunca sabe dónde encuentra el amor y para el defensor del amor, el príncipe Scarlet comenzaría la aventura hacia el conocimiento del amor verdadero.


End file.
